The Right Decision
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Spoilers Big Time Decision. "Caminas" dijo Katie como si fuera lo más simple y sencillo del mundo. "¿A qué te refieres con caminar?" "Despeja la mente" "Si pero mi cabeza no me dirá que hacer" "Claro que no, pero tu corazón te dirá donde ir, siempre lo hace"


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 2263

**Advertencias:** Spoilers 3x07 Big Time Decision

**Recomendación:** cuando termine el primer dialogo entre Katie y Kendall pongan No Idea de Big Time Rush. La idea es que se parezca al final del capítulo mencionado. (:

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" su hermana dijo después de explicar las razones del por qué había salido recién de Rocque Records.

"Acabo de huir de dos chicas que son increíbles y…no se qué hacer" la confusión emocional dentro de la cabeza de Kendall era evidente, pensó Katie al verlo tan afligido y sabiendo que debía aconsejar a su hermano mayor de alguna manera.

"Sabes que no puedes huir de tus problemas"

"Ellos tampoco se van por si solos o se arreglan con la _ciencia del amor_" dijo pensando en la loca idea que se le había ocurrido a su genio amigo. "Así que…no estoy seguro de cómo resolver esto"

"Caminas" dijo Katie como si fuera lo más simple y sencillo del mundo.

"¿A qué te refieres con caminar?"

"Despeja la mente"

"Si pero mi cabeza no me dirá que hacer"

"Claro que no, pero tu corazón te dirá donde ir" Kendall la miró pensando en que tal vez la idea de Katie no era tan mala y tal vez una caminata no le haría mal después de todo. "Siempre lo hace"

El rubio se paró y después de agradecerle a su hermana empezó lo que sería una caminata decisiva en su vida amorosa. Lucy o Jo, algo que ni él sabía decidir y su mente no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Decidió tomar el camino más largo a Palm Woods con tal de que su mente y su corazón estuviesen cien por ciento seguros de la decisión que debía tomar, que no era fácil de por cierto.

Empezó pensando en Jo, su primera novia desde que llegó a California, la chica que le había robado el corazón desde un principio y aunque había mentido cuando dijo que tenía novio aun así intento tener algo con ella. Como le rompió el corazón cuando pensó que ella tenía algo con el idiota de Jett pero también como se arregló todo cuando apareció en el concierto con un cartel diciendo que lo amaba.

Si bien ambos habían tenido una relación complicada por las constantes grabaciones de Jo y los problemas con las agendas de ambos que hacían que sus citas nunca fuesen posibles, ambos supieron como ingeniárselas para al menos verse por 10 segundos y para intentar superar todos los problemas que se les ponían en el camino.

Pero cuando Jo se fue, Kendall quedó con el corazón destrozado. No salió por días de su habitación y solo Logan pudo sacarlo de su miseria quedándose con él haciéndole shows de marionetas y hablando toda la noche de cualquier cosa con tal de distraerlo hasta que amaneciera. Sabía que tal vez nunca más la iba a volver a ver y eso mismo le impidió intentar algo con Lucy cuando ella llegó a Palm Woods.

Lucy… ¿Cómo empezar a describir la corta pero "importante" relación que tuvo con ella? Simplemente lo impresionó cuando llegó a Palm Woods demostrando que no le importaba una relación con ninguno de ellos y comportándose como la chica mala que es con ese cabello negro con mechas rojas, esa actitud rockera y ese aire de no-me-importa-quien-eres-solo-ándate.

Cuando llegaron de la gira y ella empezó a demostrar que quería algo con él sinceramente lo descoloco de sus casillas. ¿La chica mala de Palm Woods quería algo con el cabeza de hockey miembro de una boyband? Era algo que no se pudo explicar hasta que una charla con Logan lo hizo pensar bien respecto a eso y decidió que tal vez sentía algo hacia la chica.

Todo el tema lo confundía, porque ahora que Jo estaba de vuelta él debía hacer una decisión entre su antigua novia y la chica mala.

"¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mi?" pensó el rubio aun sin saber la respuesta. Continuaba caminando por las calles de Los Angeles mirando a su alrededor para saber si algo le daba alguna pista de lo que debía hacer pero solo veía anuncios de una convención de doctores que se haría en la ciudad en unos días más.

"A Logan le encantaría ir, no sería mala idea decirle" pensó continuando su camino y pensando en que debería hacer. Siguió buscando pistas a su alrededor y como si fuera coincidencia pasó frente a una peluquería en donde había un chico con el cabello idéntico al del genio de la banda.

"Nada de esto me está ayudando" Kendall sintió como todas sus esperanzas de tomar una buena decisión se desvanecían y sentía que si iba a la puerta de alguna de las chicas, sería una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a Palm Woods vio como unos chicos salían de una biblioteca y no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amigo, en todas esas veces en que lo acompañó a hacer sus tareas o simplemente porque Logan se lo pedía para pasar un rato con su mejor amigo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Logan siempre había estado ahí para él cuando alguna cosa pasaba referente a ambas chicas. Cuando Jo se fue, Logan se quedó con él hasta que pudiese salir sin tener un ataque emocional por la partida de su novia. Cuando empezó todo el dilema de Lucy, Logan le aconsejó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y se alegró cuando el rubio le había dicho que intentaría algo con la rockera.

Él le propuso que intentaran lo de la "ciencia del amor" para decidir cuál de las dos chicas era la indicada según su corazón pero ahora que lo recordaba, cuando Logan le dijo que ambas tenían el mismo puntaje y él lo miró, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, le encantaba ver a Logan vestido de científico o de médico y debía admitir que se veía adorable. No fue por el hecho de que se puso nervioso cuando Lucy y Jo lo descubrieron observando desde la ventana, fue porque estaba pensando en lo lindo que se veía Logan.

Pero él no era gay, nunca había sentido algo por otro hombre alguna vez en su vida y se consideraba totalmente heterosexual (que no significaba que sintiera alguna repulsión respecto al tema, era de una mente bastante abierta y no le importaba la orientación sexual de las personas "Amas a quien amas, ¿Qué importa?" era su pensamiento), pero el hecho de pensar en Logan, en su Logie lo hacía dudar completamente.

Logan ha estado en todas las situaciones malas en su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de repetir un año, el genio se quedó día y noche con él explicándole todo lo que debía saber para pasar cada examen final y así lograr pasar el año lo cual dio frutos cuando Kendall sacó A+ en cada uno de sus exámenes.

Cuando el rubio no pudo entrar al equipo de hockey porque era muy torpe y no podía hacer una anotación fácilmente, Logan ideó una estrategia para que en la siguiente practica él pudiese entrar al equipo y todas las tardes después de clases ambos chicos pusieron en práctica todas las ecuaciones que el genio había ideado para que Kendall no fallara en ninguna anotación. Al momento de ponerlo en práctica en el ring, el entrenador quedó tan impresionado que dejó entrar al chico y lo nombró capitán del equipo.

Y él nunca olvidará cuando su padre falleció cuando estaba en tercer grado y su hermana solo tenía un año. Ese fue el golpe más duro que recibió la familia Knight pero aun más duro fue para Kendall quien necesitaba a su padre alrededor. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviese con él y que le contara todas esas experiencias de la vida que él algún día iba a vivir. Kendall no fue a clases por más de un mes y todos los días Logan iba a su casa para ver que el chico estuviese bien. En ese entonces no se conocían tanto porque el genio había llegado hace dos meses a Minnesota y había sido blanco de las burlas del rubio y de su grupo de amigos. Aun así, Logan se acercó a la casa de los Knight cada día por más de un mes para estar junto a Kendall y ayudarlo a sobrellevar esa horrible perdida. Desde ese entonces que fueron inseparables, mejores amigos, mucho más de lo que Kendall era con James o Carlos.

Kendall no sabía si esta era la mejor decisión que tomaría en su vida ya que ahora no debía elegir entre dos personas, eran tres, pero una era más importante para él que las demás.

Y como si una señal del cielo llegara, la más importante de por cierto, pasó por fuera de una tienda de música en donde estaban pasando un video de Big Time Rush. Era City is Ours, uno de sus antiguos hits y justo mostraban en la parte en donde Logan cantaba con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba y que lo hacía ver corazones alrededor de él.

"¿Me gusta Logan?" se preguntó a si mismo poniendo su mano en su corazón sintiendo como este latía a mil por segundo. "No, amo a Logan"

Estaba completamente seguro de su decisión.

Ahora listo y seguro de lo que haría, Kendall salió corriendo hasta llegar a Palm Woods, sin querer esperar corrió por las escaleras empujando a James y a Carlos en el camino y viendo como una dolida Lucy se iba con sus maletas por la puerta del hotel. Eso no le quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y continuó corriendo hasta llegar al piso en donde se encontraba su apartamento. Pasó al lado de Jo quien también tenía el mismo rostro que Lucy y también traía sus maletas con ella y llegó por fin a su destino: el apartamento 2J.

Entró casi tirando la puerta como antiguamente Camille lo había hecho y vio como Logan estaba sentado en el sillón mirando al vacío con una expresión algo triste.

"Oh, hey Kendall, pensé que habías ido donde Lucy o Jo" dijo el castaño sin cambiar su expresión y notando que el rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? Estás demasiado feliz."

"Es imposible no estarlo cuando mi decisión está frente a mí." Los ojos de Logan se abrieron hasta su máximo punto al escuchar eso. ¿Kendall dijo que su decisión estaba frente a él? ¿Acaso…?

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó tímidamente antes de hacer alguna hipótesis o algo similar en su cabeza.

"Eras tú todo este tiempo, tú eres mi decisión Logan, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, como no vi lo que tenía frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo." El rubio dijo acercándose al castaño hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "Tú fuiste quien me ayudo a superar a Jo, tú me ayudaste a intentar algo con Lucy, tú me aconsejaste todo este tiempo y no pude ver que en realidad a quien quería era a ti, no entendí porque me había puesto celoso cuando quisiste impresionar a Jo y cuando te veía con Camille era extraño pero no quería verlos juntos y ahora sé porque, Te amo Logan Mitchell"

Logan quedó atónito. Él juraba que Kendall iría tras una de las dos chicas pero nunca esperó que terminara de rodillas frente a él declarándosele con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro dejando ver esos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas que tanto le encantaban.

Eso no lo vio venir y mucho menos vio venir el beso que Kendall le estaba dando ahora mismo. Al principio no hizo nada pero a los pocos segundos cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de los labios del rubio en los suyos. Eran suaves y podía sentir el sabor de las malteadas rosas que tanto le encantaban tomar. El beso fue suave, lleno de amor y sin tornarse apasionado en ningún momento, Kendall no quería llegar a ese punto con su Logie, no aun.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Kendall entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Logan mientras ponía la otra en su rostro acariciándolo y eliminando una lagrima que había caído de los ojos del castaño. Ambos tenían sonrisas enormes en sus rostros y con solo mirarse sabían que estaban con la persona adecuada en ese momento.

"También te amo Kendall Knight, más que a nada en el mundo" dijo Logan dejando caer sus lagrimas de emoción y soltando la mano de Kendall para abrazarlo por el cuello y llorar felizmente en el hombro de este.

Más tarde cuando Katie entró al departamento seguida por Carlos y James y vio a la pareja abrazada en el sillón con Kendall repartiendo besos por el rostro de Logan cada cierto tiempo, supo que su hermano había tomado una excelente decisión y que la caminata le había hecho bien.

"Ya era hora ¿No?" James susurró chocando los puños con Carlos ambos sonriendo felices por sus amigos y se retiraron solo dejando a la hermana del rubio quien no podía evitar sonreír con alegría al ver a su hermano tan feliz.

Kendall se sintió observado y miró hacia la puerta encontrándose con la sonrisa de su hermana quien le levantaba el pulgar como un sello de aprobación de parte de ella.

"Te lo dije" dijo la pequeña en un susurro.

"Gracias Katie" le respondió de igual manera su hermano volviendo a su antigua tarea esta vez depositando un beso en los labios del castaño. "Te amo, Logie y no me cansaré de decirlo."

Si, Kendall había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Hola chicos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Big Time Rush por estos lares y lo siento si apesta, me vino la inspiración de la nada. El hecho de que me haya cambiado de fandom no significa que haya dejado de escribir cosas con Niff, al contrario, me dan la inspiración para continuar The Warblers Are Now in McKinley (el cual creo que ya lo tengo suspendido hace mas de un año D: ya wn me tengo que poner las pilas con ese fic). Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo y con esto me incluyo mas al fandom de Big Time Rush (Al cual no me atreví a entrar antes porque sentí que no sería parte de él.) :D

**-Cam**


End file.
